Disc drive systems, as well as other types of data storage and retrieval systems, may be manufactured via fully automated or semi-automated assembly lines, whereby disc drive components are conveyed to various assembly stations. At each assembly station, different components may be added to the disc drive and/or different operations may be performed on the assembled components of the disc drive.